Dirty Dancing
by Allysonnnn
Summary: What does Bella, Rosalie, and Alice do to get Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's attention? Find out! **Bella is a vampire**
1. Chapter 1 Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1 Dirty Little Secret

Bella's POV

Alice and I sat on my bed in my room with our heads in our hands. How much longer were we going to last? This had been going on for 3 days now! The boredom was killing us, so to speak. The boys…Jasper, Emmett and my Edward had gotten this new game for Playstation 3 called Call of Duty 6. Edward had been so excited since he said it wasn't out in stores and they happen to get it, which didn't surprise me at all. 3 days non-stop they played that damn game. Even all night at one point! Alice, Rosalie and I were seriously going crazy from the lack of "action" we were getting, if you get what I mean.

I was about to get up and say something but Rosalie stormed into my room, with a furious look on her face. "That god damn game is ruining everything!!" she roared. She punched my wall in anger and left a huge hole.

I rolled my eyes. "And my wall deserved that why…?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me, than the wall and her face soften some but not much. "Sorry, Emmett is just really pissing me off. 3 days and no sex! That's like…a record for us!"

Alice laughed quietly and moved over on my bed so Rosalie could sit with us. "I know the feeling. Jasper and I? Nothing. And Bella, I'm surprised that you and Edward haven't either. He can never take his hands off you! I mean I see what you two do and oh god it's hot. I even try out some of on Jasper…" She said grinning and then winked.

My mouth fell open and I shut it just as fast. "What-how-you-you're so unbelievable!" I wailed, slapping her arm. Rosalie burst into laughter at seeing my face. I looked at them and started laughing with them, it was hard not to. I loved them both so much. Rosalie continued laughing for a moment and then stopped suddenly.

"But really, we need to think of a way to get them to stop playing that stupid game and fast." She pushed a piece of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. Alice looked at her and then me. She sat there for a moment and then sighed heavily. "I got nothing. Sorry." She frowned and put her chin on her knees. Rosalie and I looked at her somewhat shocked.

"But…you _always _have a plan. Something evil and fun!" Rosalie said, implying that Alice was diabolical. Alice glared at her threw narrow eyes. "I said I have _nothing. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you._" She growled out at Rose. Rose narrowed her eyes and shot a smart ass remark at Alice. The fight continued and I sat there thinking for awhile. The suddenly a brilliant idea hit me. I sat straight up.

"Guys! I have the _perfect _plan!" I emphasized on the word perfect. Rose and Alice suddenly stopped arguing and look at me.

Alice's face lit up and Rose's face turned mischievous. "Oh, do tell Bella!" They both said at the same time. I laughed at them and rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay it's pretty dirty and it's gonna involve Alice having to give Emmett a lap dance, Me giving one to Jasper and you Rose giving one to Edward." I said snickering. They looked at me shocked and then both of their faces turned into huge grins. Alice gave me a high five.

"Bella…" Rose said laughing, "I like how you think."

I grinned at her. "I know."

Alice laughed and then her face turned serious. "We should get out of here away from them so they can't hear us. We have to get this plan exactly right." Rose and I both nodded and followed Alice downstairs towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Their Game

**I DO NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer deserves ALL the credit!**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I watched as Alice, Rose, and my beautiful wife Bella, made their way out the front door. I had heard some of the things they were discussing upstairs and I had to admit, whatever they had planned would work. Their plans always did. I look over at Em and Jazz feeling somewhat worried. They seemed oblivious to everything but the game. Jazz looked at me briefly and then groaned.

"Edward, _please! _Would you stop with the negative feelings? I'm trying to have some fun and kick Emmett's ass in the process." He said grinning. I mumbled "sorry" and Jasper nodded. Emmett punched him in the arm and I couldn't help but laugh. They could be so immature at times.

"You wish princess!" Emmett roared jokingly. "Don't let those mood swings you're having affect you too much, I want to beat you fair and square!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and glared at Emmett. "Em, there is so way you'll beat me." _Though the odds of me winning at this point seem immensely small, _Jasper thought. I looked over at him and chuckled. He looked at me, his eyes black and frightening. _If you tell him I said that you will regret it Edward! _He thought darkly. I nodded, still laughing quietly.

"Guys…" I sighed. "I think our wives are up to something, and I have a feeling it's not good."

Emmett and Jazz stopped playing the game suddenly and looked at me with interest. "What makes you sat that?" Jazz said while quickly getting up and turning the game off.

Emmett sighed dramatically. "I hope it's not as bad as last time! Remember when they went out shopping and came back wearing skin tight dresses? Rose wouldn't even let me touch her! And I bet Bells and Alice did the same to you guys."

Jasper and I looked at each other and shuddered. That had been the longest day of our lives, and that was saying something. They had told use they wanted to go shopping without us and have some quality "girl time" together. They left and came back about 3 hours later wearing the tightest dresses we had ever seen! Alice was wearing a red low cut dress with beading around the bottom and extremely tight around her stomach, Rose was wearing a strapless, low cut black dress that had a white flower pattern and last but not least my Bella was wearing a tight blue dress that had a strap that only went over one shoulder. It went about 3 inches past her butt and curled up slightly, making it look even tighter. It was too much for all three of us to bear.

Jasper, realizing I was remembering last time started to laugh. "I would very much _not _like to go through that again. It was pure torture."

"I couldn't agree more, princess." Emmett replied snickering at Jasper's nickname for him.

"Shut up." Jazz shit Emmett a death glare, making us all laugh at him.

"I think we should just let them do what they want with their devious plan. There honestly isn't any point in trying to figure out what's up. Alice will see us trying, and they'll make sure we won't find out. And besides…Bella would be upset and I don't want that." I said sighing.

Emmett roared in laughter and slapped me on the back. "Afraid of little Bella, are we?"

I glared at him, seemed like someone always was! "Uh, yeah! I _hate _it when Bella tortures me in bed…" I mumbled. "And I know you do too when Rose does! I can hear your thoughts remember!"

"Oh…right." Emmett mumbled. I could tell he felt somewhat embarrassed.

"I think you're right though Edward." Jasper said, completely ignoring the conversation Em and I had been having. "We should just let them do what they want. We may end up getting in trouble for snooping, but it's not _nearly _as bad as getting tortured in the bedroom.."

"Fine…but if we end up getting tortured in the bedroom anyway, put me down for a big "I TOLD YOU SO!" Emmett snapped.

Jasper and I roared in laughter, knowing that no matter what happened, knowing Rosalie, he would _always _get tortured in bed. But for now we were all going to have to wait and see what the ladies had planned.


	3. AN! Sorry, I know it's a pain

**A/N! **

**Oh my goodness. I had forgotten about this for a couple days. I have been so busy. With summer sadly coming to an end, I have been trying to savor every last part of it. I go back the 19****th****, so my savoring was definitely needed.**

**Anyway, I am writing the next chapter and it'll be up shortly. I know not a large amount of people are following this but, I still felt like this was needed (even though no one likes them!) I'm guessing at least. I know I don't! xD**

**So read chapter 3 and enjoy. I hope you like it!! (I did.)**


	4. Chapter 3 Genius

**I do NOT own Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer deserves all the credit** I simply just fell in love with the characters. [=

Bella's POV

Chapter 3 Genius

Rosalie and I were still following Alice outside, waiting for her to stop running and tell us we were safe from mind reading, and super strong vampire hearing. We'd been running for about 5 minutes when Alice came to a sudden stop. Alice closed her eyes, checking out future. Rosalie and I stood behind her, waiting patiently for her to speak. She turned to us and grinned widely.

"Okay Bella! We're safe and in my vision it's clear that none of the guys followed us and are listening. So, tell us more about the plan!" She grabbed my hand and started jumping up and down happily.

"Alice! Be calm, please." I begged jokingly. She rolled her eyes and breathed in unneeded air, and let it out dramatically. Rose laughed at Alice, leaning up against a tree, waiting.

"There, happy?" Alice looked at me threw narrowed eyes.

"Definitely am!" I laughed. "Now I honestly do not know where this plan came from, it's nothing like me but I guess I _really _must miss Edward. And also in case you ask, no. I have never done something like this before, so bare with me. So, with that being said, here is the plan. I suggest you, Rose, and I wear…well seductive outfits and-" I was cut off my a laughing Alice.

"Bella, it's brilliant!! I see your plan now and it'll work out great! You're genius!" Alice started jumping up and down again. A habit she had, had me doing lately. Rosalie sighed frustrated from her spot by the tree.

"I don't see the future, and I wasn't the genius who came up with the plan. So someone please, for the love god, tell me the plan _before _I go crazy!" Rose snapped at us fiercely, but joking at the same time.

Alice and I doubled over in laughter at her face. I'd never seen her face look that desperate before. Her eyes were dark and pleading. She must really miss Emmett because not even Rosalie would sink as low as my plan was to get a guys attention, but Emmett was her husband, and almost slapped myself on the forehead for almost forgetting that minor detail. Nice Bella. Rose glared at us and looked frustrated that we were laughing at her. Alice and I stood up, and tried to control our laughter.

"Sorry Rose." Alice said sincerely. "Bella and I both are both eager to put this plan into action, as well are you."

"Yeah, we're sorry Rose. Anyway, the plan basically is that you, Alice, and I dirty dance on the kitchen table in somewhat slutty outfits, and get the boys to watch. And after a little of that, the lap dances come in, but not for too long I'm guessing. I don't think Edward, Jasper, or Emmett will last long. Caslisle and Esme are away this week as you know so they won't have to worry about this and the uh, outcome it will hopefully have…" I trailed off, hoping she knew what I meant and hoping she liked the plan as well.

Alice and I stood there, waiting for Rosalie's say in the plan. After a couple of seconds a smug smile appeared on Alice's face and she turned to me grinning slyly.

"You're about to see a side of Rose you never have before. Wait for it…" She trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows, confused at what Alice meant.

"Okay, in 6..5..4..3..2..1….and 0." Right when Alice said zero Rosalie jumped up and down screaming. I was shocked. I looked at her my mouth hanging open slightly. This was nothing like Rose. Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes at Rosalie's reaction and my reaction as well I guessed.

"She's not done yet Bella…"

Rosalie's POV

I had never liked Bella at first. She seemed worthless to me and the thought of her joining the family seemed pointless. I had always thought that Edward was making a fool out of himself, until that frightful day when he thought he lost Bella. Bella had flown all the way to Italy to save him, and I loved her for that. After that Edward proposed to Bella and promised to change her. After Bella's change I couldn't believe it. We had grown so close and I have grown to love her. I do feel regretful about being a complete bitch to her at first, but she assured me it was fine, and in the past. She was so easy to love.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, "That is by far the best plan ever! I miss Emmett so much and this will work perfectly! I know him. He'll be drooling over me so fast! Bella, I love you!" I threw my arms around her tiny neck, giving her a hug.

Alice was laughing loudly at me and Bella. Bella was completely shocked by my reaction. She knew me well by now but had never seen me react like that before. She was amazed.

"I..I love you too Rose." She stuttered, looking somewhat dazed.

I laughed at her too and pulled away from the hug. I was still so excited. I couldn't wait to see this plan in action!

"Alright girls! We have lots of details about the plan to work out and so little time! Follow me back to the house and go straight to my Porsche. Rose don't let Edward hear about it in your thoughts, think of something else completely. Bella don't breathe a word about it aloud. You two just hop into the car and I'll run into the house and grab my keys. Then, we're going shopping. Understood?" Alice looked at us sternly.

"Yes Alice. We get it!" Bella threw her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

Alice chuckled and nodded once. "Good. Now let's get moving!" Alice jumped up and started running back to the house, Bella and I right behind her. Oh, was I excited.


	5. Chapter 4 Preperations

Bella's POV

Chapter 4 Preparation

Alice, Rose, and I got to the house in record time. Rose headed straight for the Porsche and hopped in. Alice ran inside to grab the keys and was back outside in less than a second.

"Alice, did you tell Edward where we were going?"

Alice hesitated but then rolled her eyes slightly. "No, and I saw him being worried sick and calling us non-stop until we tell him. Maybe I should tell him were shopping…" She turned to go back inside but I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'll do it. He'll know you're hiding something and who will he believe the most?" I smiled and knew that she would cave.

"Fine! You have 5 minutes. _Do not _make Rose and I come in and get you!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I get it. Relax and get in the car. I'll be back in a minute!" I laughed and ran inside, up to Edward and I's room, where I knew he would be.

I opened the room to our bedroom and was immediately pushed up against the wall by a strong figure. He grasped my hips tightly, refusing to let go of me. He leaned down and kissed my neck lightly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Edward…you know I have to leave. If you keep doing this, I'll be in no shape to go shopping!"

He looked down at me and smirked. He pushed a piece of my hair back and kissed my neck again. "Well in that case, I definitely won't be stopping."

He pressed his lips to mine, while still holding my hips. I moaned into his mouth and couldn't help myself. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He responded instantly buy grabbing my butt and lifting me up, hooking my legs around his muscular waist. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

As much as I wanted to let him in my mouth, I knew that if I did I couldn't have to strength to leave. I leaned away and pushed on his chest. He stopped and looked at me confused and hurt. I hopped down and just smirked at him.

"I have to go Edward but, we will _definitely _finish this later." I dragged my hand across his now obvious erection. His eyes rolled back slightly while he moaned loudly.

"Y-you're such a tease my love." He eventually stuttered out.

I laughed once. "I know I am, but you love it!"

He smiled lovingly at me. "I do. I love everything about you."

I waved my hand at him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I'll talk to you later babe. Go continue playing that stupid game. I know the only reason you stopped was because you heard I was leaving and got worried." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and was out the door before he could respond.

I ran to the car and hopped in. Rosalie and Alice were there waiting, looking smug. "What? Can't a girl tease her husband without people thinking it's funny?"

Alice laughed loudly and Rose shook her head, snickering. "Bella…" Rose started, "He's right. You _are _a tease!"

I hit her playfully. "Hey! Like you two aren't! Now let's drop it and get this show on the road!" I said while pumping a fist in the air.

Alice looking at me, pretending to be shocked. "Is little Bella…._excited_ to be shopping?! Oh my god, it's a miracle!"

I grinned at them both. "Shut up, you're happy about it. Now drive before I force you too!"

They both turned around to the front, still grinning. Alice started the car and we were off faster than Alice has ever drove before.


	6. AN! Please Read!

Oh my god guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! I feel really guilty about it, but  
I have had good reason. School has been hectic and on top of that my Grandmother died. She was 85 years old. It's been hard and I just haven't felt like writing anything for this story. But I figured it was time to start again.

For anyone who is following my story I want to thank you. It means a lot that people are reading it. It might not be that many people but I take what I can get and it would still mean a lot to me even if it was just one person following it. But again I want to thank you and I promise to update more from now on! I'm still not sure how long I want this story to be, but I'll think about it while I'm typing up some chapters for it. I love you all!!

~Allysonnnn


	7. Chapter 5 Shopping

**I'm so sorry for not writing for awhile! Stuff has been happening, and I just forgot! :/ But I hope people are still reading! So here is Chapter 5. It's not long, but Chapter 6 will be! I promise.**

Chapter 5 Shopping

Bella's POV

"Alice? Where in the world are we going? I thought we were going to go somewhere like…Victoria's Secret!" She had been leading us through the mall and walked right past Victoria's Secret. I wasn't an expert shopper but I was positive that we needed to go there…

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course we are silly! This fabulous plan of yours wouldn't work if we didn't go there, but we have to get the perfect music for it too! So we're going to the music store!" She jumped up and down with excitement, causing numerous people to look over. Questioning her sanity I'm sure.

I cringed slightly at the thought of having to dance. "Yeah…listen Alice. I know that since I'm a vampire now I have extremely good reflexes and, well pretty good everything. But the point is, even though I am graceful now, I am not positive I can dance. Even in my second life!"

Rose rolled her eyes at my negativity and grabbing my hand and helping Alice somewhat drag me to the store. "Bella, this was your plan after all. You have to follow through." She winked at me, which probably would have made me blush if I were human.

"And besides, we have seen you dance with Edward when we went to that club a couple years ago! So much lust was coming off of Edward; Jasper practically dragged me into the back room!" Alice said and giggled like a mad woman.

I sighed and smacked myself in the forehead dramatically. "Think of Edward, think of Edward.." I chanted over and over to myself.

Alice and Rosalie laughed at me as we walked into the music store. And I had enough! They wanted sexy and bold Bella? Fine, I would show them. I didn't want to be laughed at for my shyness anymore today.

"Hello!" I said to the boy working there. He looked maybe 17 or 18, and he wasn't bad looking for a human. "Could you tell me where to find the explicit DVD's and the club dancing CD's? I'm going to be having a little party with my girls here and..well in case we get lucky with each other.." I trailed off suggestively, linking arms with the boy whose name tag read Connor.

Connor turned a light shade of pink and looked at Rose and Alice before looking back at me. "S-sure. There in the back right corner. " He stuttered out finally.

"Thank you Connor. I appreciate it!" I kissed his cheek and turned around, walking to the back of the store; Rose and Alice walking behind me, giggling like crazy.

"Bella! I will never judge your shyness again!" Rose bellowed and started laughing loudly, once again catching everyone's attention.

"Hell yeah Rose! I couldn't agree more! Let's hope we'll find something in the store that'll make us get lucky.." Alice said and laughed along with Rose.

I smacked Alice's arm and laughed. "Oh whatever, you know he loved that one! He's so turned on right now I bet!" I giggled to myself at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah! Lets just get the CD we need and go. We have lingerie to buy!" Alice say excitedly and began to look through the CD's. This was going to be one hell of a day…


	8. AN!

**Authors Note: My deepest apologies!**

Oh my god! Do I even have any fans left? So here is my reason why I haven't updated in FOREVER. Aside from the death in my family I wrote about before. (Excuses I know, but it's the truth.) So hear me out?

About a week after my last update on here, my laptop crashed. I didn't really need to get it fixed right away, because it was going to cost me around $200 to get it fixed. It was broken to hell. Anyway, lots of time went by and I just never got around to it. But these stories were always on my mind! I was constantly thinking how I needed to get it fixed because I LOVE writing. Eventually it was Christmas and I got an iPad. Now I don't know how many of you guys have an iPad, but it doesn't have word on it. Apple is a bitch, I know.

Since I had that I totally forgot about my laptop! But the other day I was cleaning and I found it on a shelf in my closet. Took it into Geek Squad right away and this is how I got to today! My laptop fixed and ready to go.

To all you guys who have continued to check up on my stories for updates, **I LOVE YOU. **Support means a lot to me and I'm going to make it up to you...by updating! Once again I apologize and I hope you still read my work. :)

So has you're reading this I'm probably typing up a storm lol. So no worries! New chapters soon! Up side though? All this time has given me a lot of ideas of what to write… :D


	9. Chapter 6 Lingerie and Vampires

*So as usual, I remind you that the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. Maybe she'd give them to me? :D No. Definitely wouldn't.*

Chapter 6 Lingerie and Vampires

Even though I had been shopping with Alice many times before, it was nothing compared to how she was acting now. The moment she dragged me into Victoria's Secret I had been in hell. 2 hours and about 30 outfits that I tried on, I had enough.

"Alice! Damn it I have been in this store for over 2 hours! The people working here must think we're crazy! I know the outfit I want to wear and so do you guys! Let's. Leave. _**Now**__._" I said as softly as I could, trying to control my newborn temper.

Alice glared at me but started to pick up the things we were planning on purchasing. "You can be no fun! I'll be happy when that newborn temper is gone!" She huffed loudly and stomped off to pay.

I sighed and picked up my purse, instantly regretting my words. Rose came to stand next to me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, she isn't mad. She just sometimes feels like you get too dramatic when shopping. I mean honestly we are going to live forever. Is this really that much a waste of your time?" She looked at me and raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

I looked down at the ground and then back up at Rose. "No, and you're right. I'm dramatic." I glanced over at Alice. "I'm sorry Alice. I love your crazy, shopping obsession." I said softly, knowing she could hear me clearly.

Alice turned and grinned at me for a second, before turning back to the woman behind the desk. I smiled, because I knew I was already forgiven.

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside of the store where we waited for Alice. As we both stood there, listening to the sounds of the people around us, a particular smell caught my attention. I looked at Rose to see if she noticed it, and from the look on her face I'd say she did.

"You smell that? It's like—." I didn't finish my sentence before Alice ran up behind us, our shopping bags in her hand.

"Vampire. He's looking…well he's looking for dinner in the mall. But now that he's smelled us, he's curious and will follow us home. Our men won't react well to us being followed home, but this should be cleared up in a day. We'll put this seducing plan on hold for today and head home. Just act normal." She rushed out as she turned to the exit, Rose and I following her out to the car.

We reached the car and before I slide into the back I glanced behind me and saw the male vampire walking out from the mall, a smirk on his face. "Alice, this is going to end violently, isn't it?" I mumbled as she started up the car and sped out of the parking lot. She looked at me from her mirror, the same time Rose turned to glance at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Bella, something about you makes him want you. He's following us because he wants to make him yours."

Well shit. Edward wouldn't deal with this too well. "Edward is going to go crazy. Am I right?"

Alice smiled slightly at me. "Good thing you know how to calm him down."

I sighed and slumped against the seat, wondering to myself exactly how bad this was going to get.


End file.
